


Once Upon A Time

by stage_master



Category: Pineapple Express (2008)
Genre: Awkward Storytelling?, Druggies In Love, I would totally dig a Pineapple Express 2, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stage_master/pseuds/stage_master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it’s kind of like all the other stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

 

 

So it’s kind of like all the other stories.  
  
Boy meets (underage) Girl, Boy is jealous of jocky high school Fuckhead, Boy gets Stoned.  
  
Boy’s Dealer has a bubbie and a Jaws T-shirt, Dealer sells him AMAZING ganja, Boy smokes up in a parking lot (hiding from underage Girlfriend).  
  
And then there’s a Murder, and then a Slushie, and a Toilet Phone, Ninjas (Ninjas! Jesus), and perhaps a little more murder on the side, until Boy finds himself half an Ear less and plus two crazy-ass-pot-dealing-smoking-banged-up Best Friends. Excuse me: Best Fucking Friends Forever.  
  
Then of course, there’s Food. You cross the Cannabis Bridge, you have to pay the Toll, buddy.  
  
It isn’t until (much) later, when Saul is going down on Dale in the janitor’s closet of Bear Valley Community Hospital that he begins to rethink the situation.  
  
Boy meets Long-Haired Hippie Dealer named Saul. Boy and Saul have Life-Threatening Adventure (Adventures?). Saul  has a really amazing Mouth…  
  
Um. The End. (Except it really isn’t because Saul still has pants on and that’s just not Fair, now is it?)

 

 

 


End file.
